


shuhua's curious (and jealous)

by cherrysooshu



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, Jealousy, Lesbian, One Shot, Tattoos, shuhua needs babying, soft, soojin is a bully (jk), sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysooshu/pseuds/cherrysooshu
Summary: in which yeh shuhua had a very, very important question to ask her girlfriend, seo soojin.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	shuhua's curious (and jealous)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by i-talk #61 where soojin revealed shuhua slept beside her the previous night hehe

"jinjin-ah, i can't sleep..."

it was 2am and soojin had just fallen asleep when she heard the door to her room swing open. she rubbed her eyes and squinted to see her girlfriend, shuhua, standing in the hallway. "i know we're supposed to keep our relationship a secret for now but i had a nightmare that zombies were chasing after you and i got scared..." shuhua trailed off while she shuffled over to soojin's bedside. 

soojin wanted to laugh because of how cute shuhua was behaving, a grown woman getting afraid over a little nightmare. but seeing how shaken up her girlfriend looked, soojin decided to comfort her instead, scooting nearer to the edge of the bed to make space for her girlfriend beside her.

"it's alright, i'm here, aren't i? i'm not getting eaten by zombies... besides, it's not like you don't already come over to sleep with me when we weren't dating... the members won't think much of it," soojin immediately dismissed shuhua's worries as she pulled shuhua into her embrace and covered the both of them with her blanket. shuhua finally started to ease up, leaning into her girlfriend's chest. she could feel the warmth of soojin's body pressed against hers and she felt safe in her arms.

the light scent of the perfume that shuhua gifted soojin for her birthday wafted through the air and shuhua began to feel the butterflies in her stomach, knowing that her girlfriend wasn't lying when she claimed that she used it before going to bed.

"thank you jinjin," shuhua whispered as she planted light pecks on soojin's cheek, along her defined jawline and down her neck, before arriving at her shoulder. soojin was enjoying the attention on her until her girlfriend suddenly stopped kissing her. soojin tilted her head down slightly to see shuhua staring hard at the heart-shaped tattoo on her shoulder. soojin thought she could probably bore a hole through her shoulder if she continued staring. "shushu, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"jin-ah, i know what your other tattoos mean except this," shuhua whined, pointing at the heart-shaped tattoo. "whenever i asked you about it, you'd brush me off..."

soojin let out a sigh of relief and chuckled, glad that it was just shuhua being shuhua. she decided to tease her a little, just to see how the younger girl would react. soojin smirked, knowing exactly what would rile shuhua up. "why should i tell you?"

hearing this, shuhua pushed herself away from soojin and exclaimed, "jin-ah, we're girlfriends! girlfriends tell each other everything! minnie unnie told me that she tells miyeon unnie everything," she pouted, avoiding soojin's eyes.

"what do you mean? minnie unnie's too obsessed with miyeon unnie, that's why she tells her everything, even the smallest things. just because we're girlfriends doesn't mean i have to tell you all my secrets..." soojin stifled a giggle and was admittedly having a little too much fun all by herself, teasing her girlfriend till no tomorrow.

"yah! u-unnie, r-really!" shuhua's pouts turned into sulks and she sat up with her arms crossed, turning away so that her back was facing soojin.

the tsundere became flustered, afraid that she had really pissed her girlfriend off. she tapped her a few times on the back, hoping for a reaction, but shuhua still refused to turn around. sensing that shuhua was actually upset and not being overly dramatic like she usually was, soojin stopped fooling around. "ah, don't be like that, i'm sorry okay? i was just kidding, come here." she patted the space that was now between them, signalling shuhua to return to her embrace. shuhua let out a huff, not wanting to give in so easily.

seeing this, soojin tried again. "come here, or you're going to regret it," she whispered right next to shuhua's ears. shuhua felt tingles down her spine and she knew what soojin meant. _no holding hands, no cuddles, no kisses, and definitely no sleeping beside soojin on her bed._ that was enough to force shuhua, albeit reluctantly, to turn around and crawl back under the blanket beside soojin, while still averting soojin's eyes.

"hey, yeh shuhua, look at me," soojin said with firmness in her voice. it was different from the one soojin used to stop the maknae line from being overly hyper. sure, the words used were harsh but somehow, the voice that spoke those very same words sounded so tender that shuhua could feel the intensity of the girl's emotions. surprised to hear her girlfriend like that, shuhua looked up slowly. their eyes met and shuhua froze, unable to tear her eyes away from soojin's intense gaze. she felt the love soojin had for her just from her eyes alone while soojin held onto shuhua so preciously, as if shuhua was going to break into pieces. it was rare to see soojin like that and shuhua wished that time would stop for her to relish in the moment.

soojin shifted a little, making sure both of them were comfortable, before telling shuhua the reason behind the heart-shaped tattoo. "that's one i got with a friend, we have matching ones," soojin said casually, not realising that she had just ignited the green-eyed monster in shuhua.

"it's a couple tattoo?!" shuhua's eyes widened immediately.

soojin laughed, "don't say it like that, she's one of my best friends! can't i have friends?"

"not fair, i want one with jinjin too..." soojin heard shuhua mutter under her breath. "are you sure? aren't you scared of the pain?" soojin's voice was now full of concern. 

shuhua realised a little too late that she had voiced her thoughts out loud. she pondered over the question for a while, as soojin caressed her hair ever so softly, taking in the scent of her peach-scented shampoo. the maltese had purposely bought it since it was soojin's favourite fruit and she had wanted the older girl to hug her more often.

after much deliberation, the younger girl piped up. "hmm, will it hurt less if the tattoo's small?" she asked innocently. soojin sucked in a breath and answered, "well, rather than the size of the tattoo, i think the position matters more. if you don't mind, we could get a couple tattoo on our arms. i've heard that they hurt the least, kinda like ant bites!"

shuhua's eyes lit up at her girlfriend's oh-so-casual mention of getting "a couple tattoo". "really? _really_ really? then i want to design it! can i, jinjin? please, please, _please_?" shuhua pleaded. soojin was about to say no but how could she when she was looking at the cutest puppy in the world? _her_ cutest puppy at that. "fine, just this once! and make sure it looks good, else i'm not getting it!" soojin sighs in defeat.

"i promise it'll be the prettiest and coolest tattoo you've ever seen! thank you jin-ah, you're the best!" shuhua threw her arms around soojin's neck, pulling her in for the tightest hug she could give. soojin couldn't help but to smile to herself. despite pretending to be indifferent towards shuhua's affection for her, soojin knew she always had a soft spot for that girl. 

she loved how shuhua looks at her, with honey dripping from eyes, like there's no one else in the world. she loved how shuhua takes exceptional care of her and protects her from anyone who tried to harm her. she loved how shuhua is always there for her, listening to her and comforting her whenever she's upset. thanks to shuhua, soojin became more confident, knowing that shuhua will be there for her every step of the way. and that was how soojin knew that she would never give shuhua up for anything, or anyone else.

"hey seo shushu..." soojin whispered, mustering the courage to say those three words she has always received, but never returned, from the girl in her arms.

"hmm?" shuhua hummed while drawing circles on her lover's back.

"i love you."

"i love you too, jinjin."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed soft sooshu as much as i did hehe this is my first work so please feel free to leave some feedback!
> 
> find me on twt (@cherrysooshu) i rt mostly but let's be friends and talk about sooshu,,


End file.
